1. Field of the Invention
Some embodiments provided herein are related to copolymers, such as acrylate copolymers. In some embodiments, these copolymers may be used in lenses such as intraocular lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vast majority of cataract operations involve the implantation of an artificial lens following cataract removal. Typically these lenses have a fixed focal length or, in the case of bifocal or multifocal lenses, have several different fixed focal lengths. Such fixed focal-length lenses lack the ability of the natural lens to dynamically change the refractive power of the eve. While silicone components of these lenses may impart flexibility, hydrophobic soft acrylic copolymeric components may have a higher refractive index and controlled recoverability, as well as improved optical properties. Combining hydrophobic soft acrylic copolymeric components and silicone components in a single accommodative intraocular lens may not only significantly reduce lens thickness and improve optical properties, but also maintain the haptic flexibility.